


Not Too Proud

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not Too Proud

Title: Not Too Proud  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: G to PG  
Challenge: #53: Pride  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Not Too Proud**

~

Severus sneered at the celebrants, counting the minutes until he could return to his room.

“Severus.”

Severus sighed. “Yes, Potter?”

“Care to dance?”

Severus contemplated rejecting him, but his pride would not let him.

“Very well.”

Face stern, he accepted Potter’s arm, and they proceeded onto the dance floor.

Soon, they were swaying to the music, and to his horror, Severus’ body began responding to Potter's proximity. He tried to withdraw, but Potter refused to allow that.

“Severus?” he murmured. “Aren’t you curious to see where this could go?”

Pride rearing its head, Severus gritted his teeth and hung on.

~

Harry smiled as Severus relaxed. He’d been aware of Severus’ earlier arousal, and had somehow managed to conceal his own response.

Now that Severus was finally in his arms, Harry wouldn’t scare him away.

The song ended, and Harry’s smile broadened as Severus continued dancing. Before Severus noticed anything amiss, Harry steered them through a door and onto a terrace.

The cool air roused Severus, who blinked, pulling away. Harry reluctantly released him. _Patience_ , Hermione had said, and he wasn’t too proud to accept that advice.

“Now what?” Severus muttered.

Harry pressed close, crowding Severus against the wall. “More... dancing?”

~

The slide of Harry’s body was intoxicating. Severus somehow resisted hauling him closer.

“This is not dancing,” he managed.

“It is a type of dancing,” Harry murmured, his lips brushing the shell of Severus’ ear as they moved together.

There was a suggestion of dance to their very rhythmic motions, Severus realized. Heat rose within him, and only with great effort did he manage to control his body’s need for release.

“Let yourself go,” Harry urged. “Please dance with me...”

_Pride be damned_. With a moan, Severus met Harry thrust for thrust. Soon, they were shuddering their pleasure, collapsing together.

~

“I’m proud of you,” Hermione murmured, pulling Harry into a congratulatory hug.

He grinned. “Thanks. We wouldn’t be here if not for your advice,” he replied.

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

“It is time.”

Smiling, Harry turned towards Severus, accepting the proffered arm. They made an elegant picture twirling about the dance floor in wedding robes.

“Granger gave you advice?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded. “She told me to be patient with you.”

Severus raised a brow. “You call your attack that first night patience?”

Harry grinned. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Severus wasn’t too proud to concede that point.

~


End file.
